Moving On
by NothingUnderControl
Summary: After the break-up between Beck and Jade both begin to doubt their feelings for each other. Their friends try to help both of them to move on. They discover what real love feels like along their way... Pairings : Tori/Beck, André/Jade
1. Dragon RV

_Beck's perspective_

We were fighting. Fighting about all those single minor things. Always screaming and yelling at each others faces. Making ourselves and the people around us miserable.

Lately, Jade tried to take her anger out of me and I think she was 'sending signs'. I guess, she was getting frustrated, just like me.

And then, _that day _she gave me an ultimatum. I.. I was so damn close to open the door. She was at number 7. My hand was on the door knob but it slowly slid down.

I waited and heard her count to 10. I heard footsteps and finally.. the car driving away.

I told myself that I did the right thing but honestly.. I was not sure about that. Neither was I sure about how I really felt about Jade. All those years, I thought that this between us was _love_. .. Was it?

I was laying in my RV and starring at the ceiling, while I threw a little ball in my hand up and down.

The thoughts about the events of last evening, were circling in my mind.

A soft knock on my door interrupted my weary thoughts.

I caught the ball in my hand and sighed. I was orginally plannig to spend some time on my own.

Slowly, I drove a hand through my hair, got up and walked to the door.

"Who's there?" I demanded in a sterner tone.

"Man, it's me." I heard someone from the other side. I knew right away who it was.

So I opened the door, before sitting down on my bed again.

André closed quietly the door behind him and gave me a weak smile.

"Sup?" He softly asked.

I let my shoulder fall lightly. "Nothing much.."

I opened the mini fridge next to my bed and took two bottles of water out. I handed André one and took a gulp out of my bottle.

André nodded a bit to himself, than he spoke up. "You wanna talk about it?"

Truth be told, I didn't feel like talking about this. I needed more time to think. To clear my mind up.

I gave him a small smile in replie. "Thanks but no,"

He nodded.

"At least not yet." My gaze was glued on the bottle in my hand.

Suddenly, I heard something crash into my RV. My eyes shot open. I was in complete shock..

"What was that!" I exclaimed. I got up and was about to walk out, when André held me back.

"Aw, that was ma crazy ol' Granny," André whined.

"Wha-" I frowned at him. What was his Granny doing here? And why in the world was she crashing my RV?

"She thinks RVs are mean dragons. She 'fights' them.." He explained, a bit embarressed.

Dragons. I gave him an eyebrow raise at that.

"Okay." I answered calmly.

"Sorry, dude." André mumbled.

"Could you please tell your Grandmother to stop? My RV ain't a dragon.." I said puzzled, while motioning towards him to get out and talk to her.

"Sure thing!" He smiled apologizing to me, as he ran out of the RV, yelling : "Granny stop that!" Swinging the bottle of water in his hand.

I closed the door and hoped that she didn't do any demages to the RV. That was the last thing I needed now..


	2. Knock, Knock

**Hey! :) Thank you guys so much for your reviews! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Victorious and I don't own this song.**

* * *

><p><em>Jade's POV<em>

There's something wrong with me! My boyfriend of 3 years and me ended our relationship last evening and I.. didn't even cry like I did that one time in front of that loser called _Vega._

I just felt weird knowing that it wouldn't be like it used to be.

After some punches that I threw on my pillow, I felt alright again.

What the hell is wrong with me?

I was sitting on my couch with a bowl of cereal, watching some garbage, which they now adays call 'TV Shows'. Yeah, right - beause it's so freaking entertaining!

Suddenly I heard the dumb bell rang. Who the heck was interrupting my time, which I didn't enjoy but would even enjoy less with company? I HATE company because 98% of the world population is DUMB!

I groaned loudly. "WHO IS THIS?" I yelled from the couch. I did not have the intention to get up.

I heard a fits of giggling. Oh, no. Just no.

"It's me, Cat!" I heard her giggle from outside.

There's no way I'm gonna let her in.

"Stay there." I told her, taking a spoon full of cereal.

"Kay, kay!" She cheerfully replied.

I turned the volume on and tried to actually put my attention on that crap.

"Can I come in now?" Cat asked hopefully and with some much innocent, it made me sick.

"NO!" I snarled loudly back.

"Knock, knock!" Cat giggled lightly.

I rolled my eyes. Can't she just go away already? I decided to play along anyway.

"Who's there?" I asked dully. Like I care!

I heard her gasp. "WHAT IS THAT SUPOSSED TO MEAN?" She exclaimed upset.

Wha-?

I shook my head. I then put the cereal down and walked to the door.

With a huff, I opened it, just to see and brightly smiling Cat in front of me.

"Alright. You know what? Just come in." Yeah, yeah. I gave in.

"Yay!" She clapped in her hands, making her way past me.

I closed the door and sat down next to Cat on the couch. She looked with her big, brown eyes around like she always did. So mindlessly and trapped in her own fluffy, sweet world.

"I heard Beck and you ended your relationship." She said, smiling.

I frowned at her. There was no reason to smile like an idiot!

"You were there when it happened!" I snapped at her, taking the bowl in my hand.

"Oh yeah!," She remembered, still smiling. "You didn't forgot the 3."

I gritted my teeth. Okay, I am so close to use my hammer on her.

"Why are you here?" I asked her in a dead serious voice.

Suddenly Cat pulled me towards her, making the bowl full of milk and cereal spill on my shirt.

"CAT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"It's okay," She stroked my hair. Okay, first she makes me spill stinkin' milk on my shirt and then she touches my hair! This girl has a death wish.

"You can cry on my shoulder. Cry, cry, cry!" She told me.

"I don't wanna cry and if you don't get your hands of me I swear, I'm gonna become a murder in the next few minutes." I stated in a disturbing tone.

"_little child _

_dry your crying eyes _

_how can I explain _

_the fear you feel inside _

_cause you were born _

_into this evil world _

_where man is killing man _

_and no one knows just why _

_what we have become _

_just look what we have done _

_all that we destroyed _

_you must build again_" Cat sang, stroking my hair. She completely ignored me!

"Cat?" I asked calmly.

"Yeah?" She let go of me, smiling lightly and dizzily at me.

"You wanna die?" I wondered in the same calm tone.

She looked down at her sleeves, while fiddling with them. "No, not yet." She quietly answered.

"Good," I smiled sweetly at her. "You can go now."

"Kay, bye!" She waved cheerfully at me, giggling. She got up and closed the door behind her.

And just like that, I was alone again.

I looked down at me. Ew, my shirt is soaked with milk!

With a sigh, I decided that I needed a loooong shower.


	3. Revealed Secret

**Disclaimer : I don't own Victorious**

* * *

><p>Tori's<em> perspective<em>

I was standing in the school hall, waiting for Beck. My fingers were firmly on the stripes of my bag, as I stood in front of the lockers.

After what happened last evening, when Trina jumped on Beck I felt _really_ bad for him and then, when he didn't open the door I felt even worse.

Sure, he pretenended like he was okay and played cards but I know that he was sad deep down. I mean, he broke up with his girlfriend of 3 years - that's some tough stuff! And when he's sad.. I can't help but feel sad along with him. He's one of my closest friend.

I left him alone yesterday but today I need to talk to him! I gotta know if he's feeling any better.

A bit later, I watched as the entrance door opened and Beck walking in. His hands were in his pockets. He had a neutral expression on his face.

My eyes became bigger in joy and the excitement within was unbearable!

He was looking around and finally saw me. A small smile spread on his lips, as our glances met. Beck then walked up to me.

"Hey," I gave him a weak smile. "Feelin' better?"

"Hi," He returned the smile, then he sighed. "Everything's gonna be okay." He answered, adding a light shrug.

I nodded slowly at him. "I'm here if you need someone to talk to. André is there, too. Even Cat is.. approachable."

Okay.. I am not sure if Cat could help him but she is a lot of fun and could distract him maybe.. somehow.. with her 'randomness'.

Beck gave me a weird smirk and I chuckled at that. "Thanks." He said, chuckling softly along.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Someone suddenly shouted next to my ear. My heart almost popped out of my chest, as I screeched in panic and shriked away, closer to Beck.

My wheezing died down, as I saw who the person was.

"Sinjin!" I exclaimed annoyed, bringing my hand to my heart, which almost flew outta my body!

"Hey." He calmy answered, waving lightly.

"Next time you give me a heart attac, let me know first.." I told him, sarcastically, still with a horrfied expression.

Why did he scream in my ear? Weirdo..

I stepped away from Beck. He gazed with a frown back at Sinjin.

"What is not your fault, Sinjin?" I wondered, softly after I calmed down again.

"That you and Jade broke up," Sinjin explained, pointing at Beck. "It's not my fault.." He stuttered a bit.

I raised my eyebrow. What was he trying to say?

I took a glance at Beck, who had the same expression as me. Confusion was written all over his face.

"Yea.. it's cool." Beck replied slowly, as his glances shifted around, not really knowing what else to say.

"So you're not mad at me?" Sinjin asked, hopefully, while grinning.

"No." Beck said.

"Good." Sinjin said and ran away afterwards. We watched him bump into someone and screeching like a girl until he was out of sight.

"Weird kid.." I told Beck pulling my brows together.

"Yup." He nodded in agreement.

And with that the bell rang.

Beck looked up. "Let's get going." He then said, motioning me to come along.

I smiled.

_André's perspective_

We were sitting in Sikowitz's class.

I was sitting next to Beck, who was sitting next to Cat and she was sitting next to Tori.

I offered Jade to take a seat next to us but she was cutting the straw of Sikowitz's coco milk, telling me in a dark voice, she'd rather not sit next to any of us. At that I became kinda scared so I backed away.

"Okay, time for a little scene!" Sikowitz rubbed his hands together and smiled brightly.

He looked around - probably thinking about who to choose.

Sikowitz took the coconut in his hand and lead his mouth closer. "Wait! Where's my straw?" He asked, upset.

"Here!" Jade put her hand up. I turned around to look at her. She was sitting in the back. Jade showed him the shreds of the straw in her hand.

He gave her a glare. "You're up." Sikowitz then decided.

Jade rolled her eyes and walked with a huff on the stage.

"Uhm.. Tori and Beck." He pointed at them. He waved the over.

Both got up and walked up on the stage as well. I saw Jade crossing her arms and taking a few steps away from Tori, who stood next to her.

"Tori, you're a cat!" Sikowitz announced.

Tori frowned. "A cat?"

"Their cat!" He told her, pointing at Beck and Jade.

"I'm Cat!" Cat exclaimed, giggling into a streak of her red hair. We just ignored the statement of hers, like we usually did. We were used to it.

"And who am I?" Jade wondered, in a bored way. She then smirked evilly. "Could I be a big, rattier dog?"

Tori's eyes went wide, as she gazed at Jade.

"No!," Sikowitz objected, which caused Jade to drop that smirk of hers. "You're the wife of Mr. Hudeldupf!" He said.

"Beck, you are Mr. Hudeldupf. Begin!" Mr. Sikowitz excitedly ordered.

Suddenly, Cat began to giggle once more. "Hudeldupf's not a real name."

"What are we supposed to do?" Beck wondered, confused.

"Yea and why is a stupid cat involved in this?" Jade added.

"Hey!" Tori complained offended.

"Why did you break character? I said : 'Begin'!" Sikowitz told them.

Beck sighed.

He turned around to face Jade and put a smile on. "Hello, my dear."

"Hello, my dear husband. I hope you didn't get fired again." Jade said, with a sweet smile. I'm not used to this but I like it!

Beck looked uncomfortably around. "I've never got fired, dear."

"It doesn't matter anyways, we could still sell this rotten cat to get some money!" Jade suggested, pointing at Tori who was crawling on the floor like a cat.

It seemed like Beck glared for a split second at Jade but then he put the smile on again. "Or you could also find a job and support me with earning money. How about that?" He crossed his arms.

Jade glared back. "Nah, I'm still for the selling thing."

"Okay, okay. Enough!" Sikowitz cut in. "This was terrible! Go sit down." He said, rubbing his forehead.

All three of them took their seats. I looked once more back at Jade, who wore an angry expression on her face, while she continued cutting the straw, which was already completely shreded. I felt kinda bad for her..

"Listen, class," I heard Sikowitz say, so I turned around. "We're gonna try something new. Everyone is going to write a secret of his on a sheet of paper and put it on a balloon."

I raised my hand and asked : "What for?"

"It relieves." He answered.

"Yay! I love ballons!" Cat cheered in.

I shook my head. This place is full of crazy people!

"Now write it down!" Sikowitz said.

So.. I wrote it down. The secret which was the most important to me.

_I wrote the song '356 Days' for Jade. I meant every word._

_-André._

"When you're finished give it to me and I'll put it on a colorful ballon." Sikowitz smiled, with a bag of balloons in his hand.

"Can we do that on our own?" I wondered, sheepishly.

There was no way I was gonna give the sheet of paper to Sikowitz!

"Why? What have you written down, André?" Cat asked, smiling dizzily.

"N-nothin'." I blurred out. Aw.. men!

Beck gave me a frown. "You okay, man?"

"I'm okay.." I answered nervously. Beck nodded in a confused way. "No, seriously!" I whined even more nervous.

Suddenly, someone ripped the paper outta ma hand and my heart stopped.

Cat giggled. "Let's see.." - "No!" I screamed, anxiously.

But it was too late! The little red head was revealing my secret in front of everybody. In front of BECK!

"I wrote the song '365 Days' for Jade. I meant every word.

-André."

I'm dead.


	4. Dramatic Scene

**Hey guys! :)**

**First of all : I'm sorry that it took me so long to update but I had to study and I had so much homework to do. Again, I'm sorry. **

**Second : Thank you guys for your great reviews. They make me smile! :) Thanks a ton :D**

**Here's the next chapter :**

* * *

><p>Cat's Perspective<p>

André wrote the song for Jade? How cute! I love that song!

I began to giggle and it felt like my tummy was filled with bubbles - it tickled. Then I noticed how silent the room was, expect for my giggling, so I stopped.

I looked around the room. Jade's mouth was wiiiiiiiiiide open. It kinda reminded me of a bear's den. She went pale. Even paler than she already is!

Tori's eyes shifted panicky around. It looked SO funny! Like those cat clocks. It's so ironic.. because my name's Cat.

Oh, and André, he looked like my mum when she was about to faint. Cause one time, my brother farted so loud - it smelled.

And Beck.. He just got up from his chair and stood face to face with André. André shricked quietly. Beck's face was dead serious. His facial expression was dissapointed - like a bunny that got no carrot after being a nice bunny.

"One time my brother wrote a song for the wart that was on Granny's foot like forever!" I told them, nodding my head. It's so weird! Why would my brother do that? Everyone knows that warts don't have ears. So why singing to them? They can't even appreciate your work, right?

"I-it doesn't say 'Jade'. It s-s-says.. 'Mate'.. Y-yeah! Ma, ma my mate, Beck!" André chuckled nervously but his knees were bouncing. Hehehe!

"André.." Beck slowly said.

"You wrote the song for ME?" Jade suddenly called from behind.

"Well, I," Poor André he looked like he was about to cry. Then he took the paper and plugged it in his mouth. He started chewing on it and swallowed it down.

"You just ate paper, André." I told him.

"SHUT UP!" Jade called. My heart began to race and I cringed. That was so.. mean and scary..

"Why didn't you tell me that you liked Jade?" Beck's voice was filled with force.

"I-I don't know.. I -"

"He told me!," Tori got up and walked next to André. "I told him to write a song about his feelings for Jade. Otherwise he would have exploded with.. passion." Tori said.

"One time -" I was about to tell a story about exploding, when Jade called : "NO!"

"He didn't want to tell her or you because he thought that it would influence your relationship with Jade. It wasn't his fault." Tori continued.

Beck's stares looked more like glares. He glared holes in André's direction. He then sighed and rubbed his face. Beck took a quick glance at Jade, who was still sitting on her seat in the back of the class. It seemed like she was in deep thoughts. Deep. Deep. He, that's a cool word!

"So much drama!" Sikowitz said excited. He leaned back and watched the show!

Beck sighed deeply and looked down, closing his eyes for a brief time.

"Look, men. I'm truly sorry. I just -" André tried but the bell rang.

Beck shook his head, took his backpack and looked one last time at André. "You should have told me.." With that he walked out of the class.

Everyone watched him go.

André closed his eyes and let his head down. Tori rubbed comfortingly his shoulder. Jade was still sitting on her seat, looking carried away.

"Now THAT was a brilliant scene!" Sikowitz said proudly, pointing at the class.

I giggled. He found that brilliant! It was almost like a dramatic scene from a movie! Not so dramatic like Titanic, where Jack dies for Rose, but still.


End file.
